The commonly used power supply for a fluorescent tube generally includes a transformer and a starter, wherein the starter is suddenly enabled and further activates the transformer producing a sudden high-voltage to trigger the fluorescent tube. This kind of fluorescent tube power supply operates at a frequency of 60 HZ or so, such that the flashing frequency of the tube is also 60 HZ, which causes a flicker common to fluorescent tube and is harmful for the eyes. Besides, the additionally incorporated transformer and starter make the fluorescent tube bulky and weight which become the defects thereof.
The present invention relates to a fluorescent tube power supply which utilizes a rectifier doubler circuit to convert the input of low-frequency alternating current into high-voltage direct current, which is then utilized to activate a pair of bridging transistors. The current flowing through an induction windings network which is connected to the fluorescent tube will induce an electromotive force to feedback to the transistors, thus producing a resonant high-frequency for use by the fluorescent tube. The high-frequency and high-voltage electric signals not only do away with the conventional transformer and starter but also eliminate the flashing of the tube.